Arcane Craft
The Arcane Craft is what sets the city apart from any other, and what makes it so interesting to write (and hopefully read) about. The Craft can be crudely described as magnetokinesis; the ability to manipulate magnetic metals without touching them. The ability is ultimately based on manipulating electromagnetic forces; as a result it only works on metals- which is why so much of their city is constructed out of iron. Explanation The city of Ethax has a unique geographical quirk, which is a small area of perpetual storm; within this small region, lightning is constantly striking somewhere or the other. The area of the perpetual storm is, coincidentally, one rich in magnetite deposits. Due to the constant exposure to lightning, the magnetite here is extremely strongly magnetised- to the point where it can attract and repel large metal objects. Whether the magnet attracts or repels metals can be reversed (and reversed back, and so on) by applying an electric current to it; the attraction or repulsion induced by the lodestone is dependent on the polarity of the current. This in itself is more or less useless without the ability to generate and control electricity- which is where the second anomaly comes in. For some unknown and mysterious reason, people born in this city to parents from the city (the anomaly is a combination of environmental and genetic factors, presumably), have what is called a "bioelectric organ" in the base of their palm. The organ is quite similar to the equivalent organ in electric eels; it generates small magnetic fields (via lodestone) by creating a slight electric potential. The current from this circulates around their hand, and causes a change in polarity of the lodestone. Using the charged lodestone, they can exert magnetic forces in whatever direction they choose, which allows them to move objects around (assuming they are of the appropriate size and weight) As a talent As a talent or a skill, the arcane craft has two aspects; precision and magnitude. Magnitude refers to the force generated, such as the maximum weight that can be lifted. The precision refers to the smallest 'unit' that can be manipulated, or alternatively how intricate the designs can be. Magnitude can easily be boosted simply by forging lodestone together to create larger ones. Magnitude of power with a single mass of lodestone seems to be related to strength of will in some way- the specifics of this are poorly understood, and probably will be forever. Telekinetic ability is possessed, to some degree, by most of the populace. Even children eventually figure out how to use it, assuming they have access to lodestone. However, it is only referred to as a craft when practised by someone with specific skill; in much the same way that you would not be called a baker on the sole basis of owning an oven. In the hands of a master craftsmen, combined with skill, talent and training, the craft is as powerful as magic. Interestingly, the craft is the closest one can get to egalitarian; it can only be learned by practice, and tuition is useless. The main reason why the arcane guild is so prestigious is because it teaches architecture, engineering, and physics as well- which makes guildsmen far better at construction and technological design. Small scale telekinetic crafts are actually practised by plenty of independent businessmen such as repairs, creating jewellery, etc., but these are a drop in the bucket compared to the massive projects that the guild undertakes. Cultural significance The arcane craft is the defining characteristic of the city. When you have access to what seems to be a violation of the laws of physics, it tends to become rather important. The city is teeming with brilliant arcane technologies, such as magical elevators and clockpunk motors; it even exports some of these to the mainland. Proficiency with the arcane craft is greatly prestigious in Ethax, and an extremely well-paying skill as well; the chancellor of the arcane university is second only to Primus himself in importance. The origins of the arcane craft are part of the religious canon as well. They worship some incarnation of the 'Lord of Arcana', second only to Christ himself. Now that Christianity is in vogue, they credit one of the archangels with granting them this gift; in the Hellenistic era it was Hephaestus/Vulcan, the god of metal and craft. The academic world of Ethax is similarly obsessed with the arcane craft. All scientific experimentation and research is somehow related to an arcane craft, whether exploring kinetics or electromagnetism. The liberal arts are the only field which have avoided this subsumption; and even they have sub-fields relating to the Craft. Without the arcane craft, most citizens would agree that Ethax would not be Ethax- merely a city which, by some coincidence, had that as its name.